Get Well Soon
by Takari-san
Summary: Takari. A pointless piece of fluff which includes Takeru jealous over a love letter carelessly inserted in Hikari's locker the day that she was sick. Enjoy.


**Get Well Soon**

**Pairing: Takari**

**By: Takari-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Takari-san: A pointless piece of fluff…

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Takeru Takaishi watched the clock move its hands slowly slumbering away in class, his Math class to be exact. His eyes fell but with all his will power he kept them open not to get in trouble today; especially since he has an appointment, an appointment with the currently sick Hikari. That might have explained why he was slumbering off… of course… no Hikari means no seatmate, no best friend… basically no Hikari. He sighed as he changed his position, now getting a better view of their teacher but still, he can't pay attention to anything he was saying. He didn't even know that it was Math class until he saw the teacher. He glanced at the person a few seats away from him; he seemed to be falling asleep too. Okay… actually he is asleep…

Takeru lightly laughed in his mind. _Daisuke must be dreaming about Hikari again… really, he'll never change. Takeru shifted his gaze away from his sleeping friend and once again glanced at someone who was a few seats away, this time female… with purple hair to be exact. He looked at her for a while and she then noticed him, once again giving him one of her cat-like smiles. Takeru smiled back and thought that once again Miyako was thinking about one of her schemes to get him together with Hikari; it was evident in her smile. His slowly gaze went back to his teacher who was still boring them with this Math stuff, though Takeru doesn't really care, his mind is off elsewhere._

It was with Hikari.

He didn't know why but whenever Hikari comes close he would do stupid things… odd things and his mind would always function abnormally. Is this what they call hormones? Do hormones also make you think that way with your best friend? He blinked for a moment watching his teacher scribble things on the board that he didn't understand. He was saying something but he didn't seem to hear, it was as if he was the sick one… but what sort of sick? 

Hikari, even when sick can lead him to do this… so what is this? Is it really hormones or something else? Something he never expected…

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Just a few more minutes then he would be free from this thinking hell. He would finally meet with the cause of his predicament, the one who was causing this feeling in the basketball player, Takeru. _Just one more minute… Takeru began to whisper slowly and count one to sixty…_

"Ten…"

He watched as the teacher scribbled book pages for assignments of that day and Takeru subconsciously took his notebook and took them down… but found himself writing the words 'Get Well Soon' on his notebook instead. Breaking himself from his trance, he copied the page numbers in a rush.

"Thirty…"

His teacher finally let go of the chalk and was now seemingly giving the recap of the lesson he thought that day, which of course Takeru had no clue about. Takeru was not listening either; he was now scribbling those words in some intermediate pad he found.

"Fifty…"

The teacher continuously droned to the class the recap of his lesson and seemingly everyone in the room except for Daisuke who was still slumbering peacefully were also doing the count down, just like Takeru…

"Sixty…" Takeru whispered as the bell rang causing everyone's bored faces once again be shined in happiness and euphoria. They quickly scrambled off their seats and rushed out of the room not even caring to hear the goodbye of their teacher. Daisuke on the other hand began just to wake up, and their teacher's watchful eye caught him…

"Daisuke Motomiya…" the teacher said sternly not really paying mind to Takeru who was watching them as he fixed his belongings.

He yawned for a moment then looked at his teacher in his normal carefree way, "What's up, teach?" he grinned not noticing his teacher was glaring and angered at him.

"You have been sleeping in my class again, and this is already your third time this week, and the day today is Wednesday!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Uh… so…? Boys like me need rest you know." He replied oblivious of the fact that the teacher will give him a punishment.

"Then sleep at home!" The teacher shouted, seemingly popping a nerve along the way…

Takeru watched them for a while then exited the door… sighing. _Daisuke's going to get into trouble today and he said he'd visit Hikari. I guess I'll go alone with Miyako since Iori has kendo classes. Takeru made his way to his locker and put his unneeded stuff in neatly before closing it. He put his bag on his shoulder and was on his way to meet usually-late-Miyako in the gates when something caught his eye…_

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a pink envelope inserted carelessly on Hikari's locker. He went nearer and found out that the tape that closed this envelope was a heart-shaped sticker, the one used in love notes. _This could be from Daisuke but he knows that Hikari is sick and he is already quite vocal about his feelings… Why would he need to do this? If it isn't him then… who? Takeru clenched his left fist as he looked at the letter as if it was Piedmon raised back to life._

He suddenly had the urge to rip it apart… but with every once of self restraint he has he stopped and just continued to glare at it steadily and clench his fists as if he just saw a six year old boy watch porn movies. He slowly fingered it and sighed _I just can't look at it; I have to find out what's inside! _And with that thought, Takeru tore the envelope open as if it was the unknown remedy for the epidemic, SARS.

He held the letter at his hand and read the contents, eyes twitching in some parts. Indeed, it was a love letter; from a very huge fan of Hikari at that. _I loved you always from afar and just acted as if I didn't care? As if Hikari would fall for that! _Takeru shook his head vigorously as he confused looks of his fellow schoolmates.

Takeru soon realized something… that he was jealous. He was jealous because people were falling for his best friend. He was supposed to be proud, not jealous. He should be proud that people like Hikari, that people love her, adore her and might be her soul mate. He felt as if he should be the one to do those things, the only one. However that's not his duty, his duty is to be the supportive best friend, no more no less. At least that's what he thinks.

_I shouldn't feel this way, she's not my property… I don't own her and these hormones, if they are the one doing this… I wish for them to stop. I can't treat her this way; she's my best friend, and that's all it should be right? _Takeru clenched the letter and threw the envelope to the trash bin – he knew he had to confess to Hikari later. That's the only way he can at least lose some of his guilt.

He slowly made his way out of school, letter still in his hand. _Why am I suddenly acting this way anyway? Why doesn't it seem like hormones are the one doing this? He made his way to the gates seeing that Miyako was still not there. Planning to relax (if possible), he sat down on the bench where he usually waited for Hikari and Miyako to clear his mind up._

_Why did I feel so jealous? Why do I only feel like this if Hikari is the woman in the hot seat? Am I… _Takeru blushed; it was possible he was showing all signs… but he was her best friend, it can't happen, right?

_I can't be… I just can't be in l- _something tapped Takeru's shoulder causing him to look up.

"You seem to be in deep thought… What are you thinking about? Hikari in really translucent night clothes?" a familiar cat-faced girl greeted casually.

"N-No…" Takeru blushed profusely glaring at Miyako.

"I knew it! In that innocent body lays a perverted mind…" Miyako said in an odd tone of voice.

"No, you're the pervert!" Takeru shouted backing away from Miyako who was thinking green thoughts.

She grinned, "At least I'm a pervert with a koi."

"S-So what…? Why should I care?" Takeru looked away, "It's not as if I need one."

"But you want one. In the name of Hikari at that…" Miyako said ominously.

"Urusei!" Takeru shouted, his cheeks going into a deeper shade of crimson.

"So it's true… you do love Hikari." She grinned excitedly.

"W-What, that's not true!" Takeru denied.

"Yeah right… and I'm Arukenimon, and I'm not!" exclaimed an overly energetic Miyako.

"Fine, I do lo- like her… but that does not mean anything." Takeru announced.

"Then explain why you are holding a love letter to Hikari that seems like trash now." Miyako noted pointing to his hand that was still clutching the letter.

He blushed then managed to say, "Nothing, I just saw it."

"Sure, and you wrecked it because?"

"I admit it! I was jealous, ok?"

"YES, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

"What do you mean?"  
  


"I thought you would've figured out…"

"Figure out what?"

"You know… that I conned Kou-kun to make that fake love letter for you to find."  
  


"You did what!?"

"You heard me…"

"I had so much guilt for a fake letter? Why I ought to…" Takeru barked glaring at Miyako then his expression changed, "Thanks…"

"What do you mean? I thought you were angry." Miyako said as if I was an alien.

"Thanks… because of you, Koushiro and that love letter… I found out how I felt." Takeru grinned.

"Really Takeru, your optimism amazes me." Miyako sighed.

"How about my nervousness, does it amaze you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm quite nervous to face Hikari…"

"Come on, you know she likes you."

"You're kidding…"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Whatever…" Takeru grinned as they finally reached Hikari's apartment.

They were soon welcome by Hikari's mother who greeted them with a sigh and told them that Hikari was feeling worse. Taichi on the other hand, greeted them and told them it would be alright.

_She doesn't need you pity, she needs you to inspire her to be strong. _Taichi told them.

"Hey Takeru, I have to go… my mom needs me in the shop. Take care, okay?" Miyako said as she entered the room, and soon left.

"Yeah, bye…" Takeru said as he was still busy answering his assignment in Math.

He heard the door close and he found himself staring at Hikari… _Get well soon… I need you…  He stroked her hair and the sleeping Hikari smiled, _Get well soon; I have something to confess soon.__

_Get well soon my beloved Hikari._

_I love you._

**_Owari_**

Takari-san: I know the ending is rushed… but I hope it's alright for you people out there… Thanks to Ashly for beta-reading and **R/R!**


End file.
